


The Secret Avatar

by ItsQuincyDean



Series: The Secret Avatar [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Cycle, Bending (Avatar), Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsQuincyDean/pseuds/ItsQuincyDean
Summary: After the Death of the avatar, the search to find the next avatar began. The Sages believed they would be from the Earth Kingdom, but due to unforeseen circumstances, the next avatar would be from the Fire Nation. The journey of discovering yourself, the conflict of being avatar, mastering the elements, and keeping peace.
Series: The Secret Avatar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941388
Kudos: 1





	The Secret Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> This work is about my OCs based on avatar the last airbender. It's set before Aangs time. I hope y'all enjoy

5573 BG  
Dawa of the Air nomads  
Northern air temple, the start of a new day, a son was born into the air nation. He was named Dawa.

5572 BG  
Tao and Jin of the Fire Nation  
Fire nation summer, on the eve of a full moon, twins were born to Lee and Lin. The older twin, by minutes, named Tao, and the younger, Jin.

5571 BG  
Song of the Earth Kingdom  
Earth Kingdom spring, as the sun was at its peak, was born to Shi and Peng. She was named Song.

5571 BG  
Tarĸik, Prince of the Southern Water Tribe  
Southern Water Tribe winter, as the moon was at its fullest, was born to Tulok and Ahnah. He was named Tarĸik.

5556 BG  
Avatar Tao's journey begins  
On Tao's and Jin's 16 summer, as Agni's rays dimmed in the sky, the second son of Lee and Lin found himself in trouble.

Jin had climbed a tree in the forest but as he put his weight on one branch, it snapped underneath him. As he fell his brother Tao watched from the ground and in a panic he bended on the spot where Jin would land. But when he bended he did not bend his normal fire, he bended air, and the air-cushioned Jin's landing. The brothers sat on the forest floor together in a shocked state.

"Tao, did you just do what I think you did?"  
"Yeah"  
"I thought the next avatar was supposed to be from the Earth Kingdom"   
"I did too," Tao now looked his brother in the eyes, "what do we do?"

Together the brothers left on a journey to help master the other elements in the avatar cycle. After saying goodbye to their parents and leaving the fire nation, they traveled to the Northern air temple.

5556 BG  
The start of becoming a master Airbender  
Winters were cold in the air temple, high elevation, and already being north. So as the people of the Northern Air Temple prepared for winter, they did not expect to receive visitors. They rarely got them anyways, but unexpected ones were rarer. Two Fire Nation boys somehow convinced some bison that were in the fields to give them a ride up to the temple.

The names of the Fire Nation boys were Tao and Jin. They asked to speak with the elders of the temple and when granted this request the boy Tao claimed to be the avatar, seeking a master in air bending. The elders didn't believe him but granted that the boys could stay in the temple for a while. Luckily for the boys, Dawa sought them out and said they would teach Tao air bending. Together they master Air Bending.

5555 BG  
Water bending master  
After mastering Air, the twins, along with their new friend, Dawa, set out for the Northern Water Tribe. Once they reached the Palace, they showed the Chief that Tao could bend both Air and Fire. The Chief sent them to the tribes master water bender and Tao began his journey to master Water bending. In the two years the group stayed in the north pole, they came across a pale blue dragon. His wing was damaged but Tao healed him with his newfound skill of water bending. Once Tao does this they both realize that this dragon, named Ormr, is to be Tao's spirit guide.

5553 BG  
Earth bending master  
After mastering Water bending, the group traveled to Ba sing se. There they hoped to find Tao an earth bending master. The group wandered the streets of Ba sing se in hopes of finding help. Luckily for them, Song came across them. As they spoke they came to tell Song of Tao being the avatar. Though she herself was a non-bender, she took them to her home. There Tao, Jin, and Dawa meet Song's father, Shi. After Shi saw Tao bend both fire, air, and water, he agreed to teach him Earth bending. 

5552 BG  
Conflict of the Avatar  
Tao mastered all of the elements in 4 years. But as the group relaxed, Shi came and told them of how in Fire Nation palace, someone was claiming to be the Avatar. The group immediately mounted Ormr and started their journey to the Fire Nation.


End file.
